


Moon River

by Flaming_dumpster



Series: Enchanted to meet you [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adults acting like children, because they can, cause this will give you cavities, get your mouthwash ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_dumpster/pseuds/Flaming_dumpster
Summary: Ben couldn't just wait to see Hux again like a normal person. Luckily, Hux finds it endearing.





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadyTakeTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyTakeTwo/gifts).



> Part 2 to 'Enchanted' 
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful Latefixbloom on Tumblr (I have no idea how to add a link here, I am terrible with technology) who requested a part 2

Hux nearly jumped out of his skin when something bounced off his window. He looked up from his book and stared at the curtain covering the windows.

“Damn crickets,” he said, returning to the book.

It was well past midnight, the clock on his desk reading 2:47 a.m. Hux had settled himself into bed hours ago, but sleep was evading him. He went back to reading until something connected with the window again.

“What the...” Hux grumbled to himself as he stood and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtain to investigate the courtyard. Movement below his window caught his eye, bringing his attention down. There stood Benjamin Solo. As a smile edged its way onto his face, he quickly unlatched the window and pushed it open. “Ben?” he called to the figure below.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” said Ben quickly. “I saw the light on and just assumed you were still up.” He shuffled on the spot, clearly nervous.

“No, I was reading. So, what are you doing here, besides pulling off the biggest romantic movie cliché?” Hux crossed his arms and leaned them on the windowsill.

“At least I didn’t bring a boombox,” said Ben, pulling a laugh from Hux.

Ben looked down at the ground briefly and stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The confidence he had had at the banquet was gone and Hux could tell this was not something he did often, if ever. “I forgot to ask you for your number the other night.” He gave his shoulders a little shrug. “So, my plan was to return to the address of the party.”

“At night, where if anyone saw you sneaking around, they would have likely called the police?” He could see a faint blush tickle Ben’s cheeks.

“I never said I thought the plan through.”

Hux laughed. “How very Romeo of you.”

“Well, do you plan on staying up there all night, Juliette? Or are you going to join me?”

Hux took another glance around the courtyard. “Meet me at the pavilion.” He closed the window and drew the curtains shut.

\----------

Ben admired the little flowers that bloomed from the hanging baskets on the pavilion's frame; even in the dark cover of night, he could tell they each had rich color. He brushed his fingertips over the delicate petals before reaching down the stem of a small red flower, plucking it from its place. Glancing around, he wrapped his hand carefully around the little blossom, hiding it from view. Ben smiled when he saw Hux approaching him and stepped down from the platform to meet him.

“I do have to ask,” Hux started once Ben was in range, “how you knew which window to knock on?”

“I didn’t,” said Ben. “I went to the first window I saw that had light behind it and started chucking pebbles.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “And of all the windows on the estate, that happened to be mine? I find that rather hard to believe.”

Ben shook his head. “It wasn’t. Your brother stuck his head out the window and told me where I would find you.”

“Well,” Hux laughed, “that explains the look he gave me when I bumped into him in the kitchen.”

Ben reached out, briefly flashing the flower he had picked to Hux before placing it behind his ear. Hux watched him with surprise, and Ben couldn’t help but notice how the Hux’s eyes glowed silver in the moonlight. “Will you walk with me?” he asked softly, offering his arm. There was a moment of pause before Hux’s hand curled into the crook of Ben’s elbow.

They walked together, Hux leading the way while speaking only in hushed tones, as though neither of them wanted to disturb the quiet of the sleeping world around them. They eventually found themselves at the other side of the grounds, a long way from the house, while lying side-by-side in the grass. Ben had been the one to suggest stargazing to pass the time, but now that they where here he couldn’t help but stare in awe as the Hux’s face scrunched with joy as he pointed out stars and constellations. Ben quickly learned that Hux had a fascination with space.  

“And that one over there is Orion's Belt. If you look closely, you can see a group smaller stars just beside his belt. That's his hunting dagger.” Hux had one arm up, pointing to the collection of stars he was speaking about.

“How on Earth do you memorize what each speck of light is called?” Ben asked.

“You don’t,” said Hux, turning his head to face him. “You memorize the shape it makes with the stars around it.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and Ben found himself wanting to reach out and trace the shape of the Hux’s lip, preferably with his own.

“Have you ever gone star tipping?”

Ben just about flinched, not expecting the question. “Is that anything like cow tipping?” he asked.

Hux snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yes. You launch yourself into the abyss of space, sneak up beside a star, and push it over.” The amount of sarcasm in his voice was almost lethal, but the way Hux’s eyes crinkled as he laughed assured Ben that there was no sharp edge to his words.

Ben rolled onto his side to face Hux, propping his head up with his hand to look down at him with flirtatious intent in his eyes. “All right then, teach me how to tip stars, Hux.” To his dismay, Hux sat up abruptly and was standing in an instant. At first, Ben believed he had overstepped some sort of boundary, but Hux turned to offer him a hand, pulling him to his feet.

“My brother and I used to sneak out as kids to play this” was definitely not what Ben was expecting to hear. He watched with both curiosity and confusion as Hux jogged over to a tree and picked up a stick that had fallen to the ground before quickly returning to where Ben was standing. “It’s quite simple but harder than it looks. First, you pick a star—preferably one directly above you so you’re looking straight up, and you spin around as fast as you can for fifteen seconds. Then you go pick up the stick.” Hux gave the stick a gentle toss so it rested in the grass about ten feet from where they stood.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Sounds pretty easy to me.”

“Go on then.” Hux took a couple steps back. “Give it a try. I’ll count for you.”

Ben couldn’t help but feel as though he looked like a fool as he spun in rapid circles with his head tilted up to the sky, but if it was what Hux wanted, he wasn’t going to say no. As soon as Hux reached fifteen, Ben dropped his head to locate the stick and immediately felt the effects of his spinning. His legs moved to walk forward but his body went backwards and before he knew what was happening, Ben was lying flat on his ass as the world around him continued to move.

Hux was cackling.

“That is the last time I underestimate the power of spinning,” Ben laughed. “Your turn. Show me how it is done.”

“Watch and learn.” To Ben’s surprise, Hux fared far better than he had, managing to move in a forward direction despite stumbling to the right. He didn’t quite make it to the stick though; he too ended up in the grass with a laugh. “I win!” he declared.

“Best two out of three?” Ben asked.

“Challenge accepted.”

Soon enough, ‘best-two-out-of-three’ became ‘five-out-of-seven,’ and then ‘ten-out-of-twelve.’ Ben improved at an impressive rate, but Hux was not willing to give up his victory.

“How about a race?” Hux suggested. “We both spin, both run, first to grab the stick wins.”

Ben, whose stomach was starting to ache a little from the amount of twirling he had done, agreed eagerly. They counted together in unison, then took off toward the stick. For a moment Ben thought he might be winning, but in a moment of ultimate betrayal, his leg gave out and he went stumbling straight into Hux, knocking them both to the ground.

“Cheater!” Hux shouted, no real heat behind his accusation.

“Am not,” Ben said with a grin. “It’s not my fault my leg quit on me...” He trailed off once he realized just how close their faces were. He could feel Hux’s breath across his cheek. Hux reached up and brushed a wave of hair out of Ben’s face, tucking it behind his ear.

“You look amazing in moonlight,” Hux said, barely above a whisper. Ben felt his cheeks heating up, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the close proximity or the unexpected compliment. Taking a chance, he leaned down, pausing once there was only a small amount of distance between them.

“Is this okay?” Ben could barely hear himself, but if Hux heard, he didn’t answer. Instead, he closed the distance, meeting Ben’s lips in a soft, almost shy kiss. They stayed like that for a few beautiful moments that left Ben’s heart spinning is if it was playing its own game of star tipping. When they did part, Hux grinned.

He said, “As long as you remember to get my number this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Hiding behind my computer* I hope you like this, I spent so long writing and rewriting this. Holy sugar floss, this is the fluffiest thing I have ever written.
> 
> So, does anyone want a part 2.5/techienician spin-off?
> 
> Requests and prompts are always welcome :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as Flaming-dumpster


End file.
